How Ironic
by Fae-Aurora
Summary: The war bw Deatheaters and Dumbledore has been fought and won by Voldermort. However during the battle Voldermort has been replaced by a new evil, while Hermione escaped leaving everyone she loved behind. But now she's back with a vengence at wat cost?
1. Beginning

Disclaimer: u know the drill.no I don't own any of the characters they all are owned by J.K. Rowling all I happen to own is the plot.and pleazzzz R/R!!  
  
Chapter 1: The Beginning  
  
So as I walked out onto the new fallen snow I realized another year had passed and I still hadn't completed my mission in killing Harry Potter. It was on this very day that I vowed that I would kill Harry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It had been 5 months into the war of the Light Side against the Death Eaters. At this time I was fighting along side my friends. I was on the side of the Wizard Alliance, fighting along the infamous Harry Potter (who at the time was my boyfriend). God, I loved him so much. It was June 15, 2008 (I was 16). Harry, Ron, Ginny, and I were walking into a muggle neighborhood to find Lupin with some information regarding making our next attack on Voldermort's dark forces. When we finally arrived at the apartment that Lupin had made as his secret base the phone began to ring. I being the closest to the phone picked it up it was Sirius, he said there had been an attack on a muggle couple. I asked him for the address then realized it was my parents' home. I dropped the phone in horror. "What happened Mione?" asked Harry. "There's been an attack on my parents," I said still in shock but then I felt a sweep of anger come in and it took away my shock and horror. "Let's go now," exclaimed Ron.  
  
When we arrived we saw no one guarding the house. "Stay here Mione with Ginny, and Ron come with me," Harry commanded. "No Harry I won't stay here while my parents are inside, maybe dying at those disgusting Death Eaters mercy," I exclaimed. "Fine Mione, you can come. Ron stay here with Ginny, and watch out for any incoming visitors." "All right Harry," Ron answered. Then we walked up to the front door, it was slightly opened, and we quietly crept inside. The house was totally trashed. Everything was broken, from the furniture to the walls themselves. Then there in the center of the living room were my parents tied up, gagged, and blindfolded. I wanted to run to them and untie them, but then Harry stretched out his hand in front of me. Then Voldermort appeared out of thin air. " Hello Hermione Granger, and my most loyal servant Harry Potter," he greeted. "Greetings my lord," Harry said bowing to Voldermort. "Harry what are you doing! Voldermort killed your parents remember, he's the bad guy not you," I exclaimed. "NO your wrong Mione. I choose to be with him. I've always been on his side, even in Hogwarts. This lighting scar is a sign of my loyalty, and my soon to be position with Voldermort." "What Harry you're going to be another Death Eater," I asked fearfully. "No, I'm Voldermort's heir. After this war is over and the Death Eaters have won I will be the new Dark Lord," he said with such arrogance; he sounded just like Malfoy. "But Harry how could you, after all these years? Hasn't our friendship, our relationship meant anything to you?" "Actually it hasn't but I'll make you a deal Mione, you come with me and become my bride and you'll stay safe among the Death Eaters. If not I'll kill your parents," he said with a disdain. "That's not a fair deal Harry!! And I don't believe you, either way my parents are going to die aren't they," I said beginning to feel hot tears running down my cheek. "Most probably," Voldermort cut in. "And I don't think you are still in any position to be making deals Potter but I like your initiative. One thing you must do is never make bargains with a Mudblood. If your loyalties lie with me kill the Mudblood's parents and your petty schoolmates outside" "NO!!! Harry don't," I cried. "Anything to please you my Dark Lord," Harry said bowing again to Voldermort.  
  
With that Harry yielded his wand and yelled "Advada Kadavera" and killed my parents, Ron, and Ginny. "Now kill this Mudblood Harry and you will be the next dark lord." "As you wish." At Harry's response I quickly ran out the door. Suddenly, Death Eaters surrounded me at all sides, and I saw no possible way out. Then suddenly out of nowhere Malfoy apparated in front of me. Harry then ran in front so he was facing him, "Get out of here Malfoy you're supposed to be watching the prisoners." "I don't take orders from ugly, gits like you Potter. Even if you are the new Dark Lord," retorted Malfoy. With that Malfoy took my hand and we apparated to Diagon Alley, which was practically in ruins by now. "Here Granger take this piece of advice, and get out of London for a while and go to I don't know just somewhere far away. Somewhere you'll be safe" "Why are you doing this for me Malfoy? What do you want from me," I questioned wiping tears from my eyes. "Just go away for a while I'll be in touch. When the time comes I'll contact you." "What are you trying to prove, doing that in front of Voldermort and Harry? I thought you were with the Death Eaters?" "Not everything is as it appears Granger as you just witnessed. You just saw Potter in action, now you see why I've hated the sight of him for all these years. Now go before more Death Eaters come they're probably looking for you by now." Before I could say anything I was running for my life, I'd seen some Death Eaters and knew that I'd never be safe here in London. That was when I took flight to America to hide out for a while. But that was years ago. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Now the date is July 15, 2011 and I'm now 21 years old. While in America I had to keep my profile low so not to attract any attention from the Death Eaters. As I stepped out of the airport I remembered that I my parents were long gone and I had nowhere to stay. Was there anybody I knew still alive after the war? I hadn't exactly stayed long enough to find out. Well I might as well go get some food I'm starving; those flights always have those nasty tasting in-flight dinners. My stomach churned at the thought of it. I then walked through the ruined Diagon Alley to the only standing, working building.Gringotts to see if I still had some money in my safe and to see if I could change my US dollars for Gallons.  
  
A/N: hey! Here's the part where u click on the button below and review the story.. If u like it tell me if not tell me anyway I don't care! So click below and tell me whatcha think think!!! 


	2. The Meeting

Disclaimer: as u know I don't own these characters just the plot.but if I did own Draco Malfoy..mwhahahahahahaha the evil things...hehehehe  
  
Chapter 2: The Meeting As soon as I had a couple a gallons in exchange for my US dollars I felt okay. Then I remembered that I had to go meet Malfoy later. He had sent me an owl, which was kind of weird because I thought he didn't know where I ran off to, but that didn't bother me. I remember he told me to meet him at Hogsmeade and he was going to tell me what was going on. When I had finished renting a room in Diagon Alley and getting dressed into some new clothes, I left to go meet Malfoy.  
  
I used floo powder at Gringotts to get to Hogsmeade. When I go there it was like a bomb had hit Hogsmeade. Everything was disheveled, it reminded me of my parents' house all those years ago. As I walked down to the Three Broomsticks I felt like I was being watched. I turned around and didn't see anybody. I took out my wand and said "Lumos," and looked around again. I didn't see anything. I quickly made my way to the Three Broomsticks. I then sat at the bar and ordered myself a butterbeer. I had forgotten how good they were. The last time I had had one was the day before the war had started when Harry and I were celebrating our "anniversary".  
  
(A/N: flashback sequence.LoL) "I love you Harry." "I love you too Mione. To us," We raised our glasses to the toast. "We'll always be together even after the war right Harry," I asked. "Of course Mione, I love you" He then took my cheek in his palm and kissed me.  
  
"Do I know you?" I turned around to face the stranger. He was tall, around 6'4 maybe, well toned, gray-blue eyes, slightly tanned skinned but still pale, and sliver blonde hair? "Malfoy?" "Granger?" We just looked at each other awe struck. How can a white washed, skinny ferret become so, so, so hot! "You um. look different," he said with his usual drawl and blushed slightly at the same time. Well it was true, when I left to America I went to Miami. I then guessed finally "developed", I left my hair curly (getting rid of the frizz) and didn't bother to straighten it anymore, and since I began to work out as soon as I got there I had slimed down. I wasn't the bucked tooth beaver with the bushy hair like I was in Hogwarts I was, not to sound self-absorbed, very beautiful. "Um.thanks. You do too."  
  
We again were left to awkward silence. There were so many things I wanted to ask him. Why he protected me? Was he with Harry or against? Was the war still going on? But the only thing I could say was, "Where's Harry?" "Oh well I think we better go somewhere else if we're going to talk about that stupid git. We might get killed." "What? Okay fine," I said not wanting to get into an argument. We then moved to a booth in a dark corner. "Well where's Harry?" I asked again but in a more hushed tone. "Oh well let's just get this straight his name isn't Potter the Magnificent anymore. After his betrayal to about everybody he became the new Dark Lord. His new Dark Lord is "The Bolt". Kinda corny if you ask me, but I like stupid git better." "Where's Voldermort," I asked without fear of saying his name. "Well everybody thinks he's dead but really he's just to weak to do anything. He's just in hiding telling TB (a/n: The Bolt.in case u didn't catch it) what to do every now and then." "What about the war? It isn't over?" "No it isn't," he answered simply. "Then why did you call me back here," I asked in a frustrated tone. "Well. the thing is that the Rebel Alliance is in desperate need of more wizards and witches in the war. And I was thinking that since you fought along side Potty, and you are a very powerful witch you would be a good asset to the Rebel's Alliance." "So what exactly are you telling me to do Malfoy? Are you asking me to help you kill Harry?" "Well um. yea I guess I am. If don't want to you can go back to where ever you were I guess and I'll contact you when we get rid of him." "No Malfoy you don't understand do you. Harry killed my parents, totally humiliated me, and almost killed me. But worst of all he betrayed me unforgivably. Of course I'm in."  
  
A/N: thnx to SophieBabe, Heather, Ko, R.A.V.E.N., and Alex for reviewing. Yea I know my chapters r kinda short but hey w/e. anyway here we r again to the end of the chapter u c the button below.u kno wat to do.REVIEW!!!! 


	3. Dun Dun Dun

**Disclaimer: **u kno the drill…no I don't own the characters except Mortimer Watson, but I do own the plot…I wanna own Draco….*tear* 

A/N:

 SophieBabe: thnx for the enthusiasm!!! Yes Harry will die!!!!!!!! LoL 

**Chapter 3: Dun dun dun!!!**

****

         We then left the Three Broomsticks and walked out into the cold windy night. I was so cold I didn't even bring my sweater; I'm so intelligent.

"Where are we going Malfoy?" 

"We're going to get some information on Potty's new whereabouts. He moves from place to place every 3 days so that no one can track him down. Not even his own Death Eaters know where he is half the time," he answered not looking at me. 

"Oh I see." I began to shiver it was really cold and this place must have been really far because it didn't look like we were going to be stopping any time soon. "Um… why don't we take a portkey or something? Or is this place close?" 

"No this place isn't close and no we can't take a portkey because Potty's got a guard at everyone of them," he spitted out the information with annoyance. 

 "Sorry if I haven't been around to know everything like you Malfoy," I snapped. 

With that we went into silence till we got to an alley with an obscene structure in the middle of it. Then Malfoy walked right up to it, took out his wand, and tapped on it 3 times. Then a doorway appeared and a small peephole in the door opened. The man on the other side asked, "What's the password?" " Blood of Shadows," Malfoy answered. With that the door opened and the man took Malfoy's coat and said "Welcome back sir! We haven't seen you in a while. We all thought you had died in an accident with He-Who-Has-Betrayed-Us. But I'm happy to see you're alive sir, and with pleasant company." The man then turned all of his attention to me, "Hello my name is Mortimer Watson, I'm one of the Originals of the Rebel's Alliance. Who are you?" 

"I'm Hermione Granger, …" 

 "The Hermione Granger?" Mortimer interrupted. "You mean the girl who was with He-Who-Has-Betrayed-Us at his final moments before joining He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named (a/n: tongue twister yes I kno…LoL)?" 

" Um…yes I'm her. Why is that a big deal," I asked in an annoyed tone. 

"You haven't told her then sir? You haven't told her of her responsibility, duty, and curse?" 

Malfoy then looked at Mortimer with a face of betrayal, and then shifted towards me, put his hand on my shoulder, and then told me the thing that I cringe in hearing every time it's said. 

"Granger you um…" 

"What is it Malfoy just say it already," I spat out impatiently. 

"Hermione you are the descendant of Salazar Slytherin, Potter's looking for you." 

"So what? What's the big deal about that," I had recently learned my heritage of having squib parents. My father is a descendant of Salazar Slytherin.  

"Let me continue, if you and Potty produce an heir this child will mean destruction for anyone Potter decides to destroy." 

"So you're saying that I'm the bringer of the world's destruction," I asked in disbelief, "I'm the mother of the **APOCALYPSE **(a/n: dun dun dun!!!)?" 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

         "Why don't we go somewhere more private to talk about that," Malfoy said leading me upstairs and down through a corridor into a little apartment. It had a bed, a desk in the far corner, a small kitchen, a door to a bathroom, and drawer. 

"Nice place Malfoy." 

"Thanks Granger." 

"Do you want anything to drink? Eat?" 

"No thanks. Now tell me more about my being the mother of the apocalypse." 

He shifted his stance, "Why don't you sit down, Granger." I sat on the foot of his bed while he took the chair from his desk and sat down. "Well as loud mouth Mortimer downstairs said you have Slytherin blood in you. Don't know how but you do. And it is written in a prophecy that if the Dark Lord, Potter, as a child with the heir of Salazar Slytherin, you, the child will have tremendous powers. He will be incredibly strong and if controlled by Potty he can be used to kill anyone Potty wants and will be indestructible at that time." "Oh I see," I whispered quietly. It all really made sense. When we were in the 6th and 7th year Harry was very different. It was like he was brainwashed or something. He had chosen me over Ginny, and was very possessive too. He barely talked to anyone anymore and even Dumbledore never really looked at him with that spark in his eyes. I quickly shook my head trying to forget those painful memories. 

"Malfoy can I ask you a question?" 

"Sure what is it Granger?" 

"Well you remember when you saved me from all those Death Eaters… Well why did you do that?" Malfoy then blushed a little and combed his hand through his hair. 

"It was more of a thing to upset Potter than anything, but I didn't want you to die either Granger," he then rose and went to the kitchen. "Are you sure you don't want anything?" he asked with a tone of concern. 

"Yea I'm sure. Just tired," I said yawning. 

"Well there aren't any extra rooms because well full house. You can sleep on my bed and I'll just sleep in a cot," he said pulling out the cot from underneath the bed. 

"Thank you Draco," I said kicking off my shoes and crawling into the bed. 

"For what," he asked drinking his coffee. 

"For saving me, a 2nd chance to live, giving me a chance for revenge… You choose."

"Your welcome Gr- Hermione," he said with uncertainty. 

"If you need me I'll just be down the hall," Draco said walking out the door. 

I then cuddled up to a pillow, and realized it smelled just like him. I began to think of how much he had changed, and how civil he'd become. "Guess that's what war will do to you," I whispered before falling into a deep sleep. 

**A/N: **so watcha think???…click the button below and review! And if u have any suggestions for future chapters tell me I wanna hear wat u think I should do email me at **IcePrincess487@msn.com. Review!!!!! **


	4. Dream Sequence

**Disclaimer:** no I don't own the characters I only own the plot…hehehe…I'm thinking bout wat would happen if I did own Draco Malfoy…the evilness that will ensue…mwhahahahahaha

**A/N: **

 Mione G: thnx for the compliment! 

Arwen: hey sis! Thnx for the compliment don't worry I'll tell u when I update. And don't worry bout Hermione and Draco it'll get good between them …u kno me lol 

R.A.V.E.N: well hey if u kno how to do html format then tell me (well u don't lol because u saw how ch.3 was spaced lol)

Alex: don't worry bout posting as u've noticed I'm pretty good at that lol

**Chapter 4: Dream Sequence**

****

Chained to the cold stonewall, I could feel blood trickling down my back. The more I struggled against the chains the more the pain surged through my entire body. I suddenly was dressed in a white flowing gown. It was beautiful and perfect in it's simplicity. "Mione," I heard someone call to me over and over again. I walked bare-footed, my raw feet walking on the hard cold stone floor, towards the voice. 

            I finally reached a gigantic stone door with carvings of snakes in green and silver with a huge black bolt of lightning slashing through the middle of the door. Pushing the door I entered a room that was pitch black. The cold darkness consumed me, and I shivered. "Hello Mione," I heard a familiar voice speak. Suddenly, a fire was lit and the whole room had an eerie glow. "I told you I'd always be with you," said the figure before me. I walked closer to the figure. He was tall and thin, with evil glowing green eyes, and messy black hair? 

"Harry," I whispered. 

"Who did you expect, love," he said stepping closer towards me. 

I stepped back, "How can you say that? You tried to kill me." 

"Forget about it Mione the past is past. Now that we're together again," he said holding me. He laid kisses against my neck. I tried to push him away but he was too strong. He held me tighter and kissed me hard, I slapped him away. 

"Mione don't you love me? We can rule together, and have children that will help us rid the land of those who've wronged us," he spoke walking towards me again. 

"I won't give into you Harry. I know you don't love me. You only want me to have your children so you can kill everyone," I yelled. 

"Fine if you won't obey me Mione then I'll just have to kill you," he said pointing his wand at me. "Just remember that I'll find you Mione, no matter what the odds. I will find you and have you…" He then yelled the killing curse and all went black. All I could see were those haunting green eyes laughing at me… laughing…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            I woke up sitting up straight, sweating from head to toe, and dizzy. The door suddenly burst open to reveal Draco and Mortimer. 

"What happened? I heard you scream," said Draco sitting next to me on the bed. Mortimer stood at the entrance of the room surveying the room. 

"It was terrible…" I said bursting into tears. Draco then held me and nodded for Mortimer to leave, closing the door. 

"It's ok now. It was only a dream," he said soothingly. I looked up into his eyes. They were still gray, but filled with compassion, kindness, and warm, instead of the gray cold cruel, arrogant eyes of before. 

"It seemed so real though," I protested but he silenced me by putting a finger to my lips. "Just go back to sleep Hermione. We have lots to do in the morning. You can tell me about it then." 

"Fine," I said defeated. I watched him move towards his cot to sleep. 

He's so gentle and kind to me, and he doesn't even love me. Harry was never that way with me. But then again Harry didn't love me at all. Actually remembering Hogwarts Harry never actually said I love you. Well he did, but not in those words or with actually sincerity in his voice. He would always smirk, sneer, or snicker afterwards. That's so sad. I've never known love. But I guess that's how I got into this, because there wasn't or is any love… 

A/N: aye…yea I kno kinda angsty ending but hey it needed to be done lol….anyway there's the button below…u kno u wanna press it…u have the urge to press the button and review…or u have the urge to herbal either way it's a good thing tho I highly recommend the 1st option lol 


	5. it has no name how original!

**Disclaimer**: no I don't own any of the characters except for Mortimer and Barker…I own the plot….blah blah blah u kno how this part goes…

**Chapter 5: …it has no name…how original?!**

         The smell of coffee was the thing that woke me up that morning. I opened my eyes slowly and noticed Draco standing in the kitchen over the stove. Was he cooking?! I got outta bed and walked to the bathroom to do the morning "ritual" and then walked into the small kitchen. 

"You want something to eat," he asked as he put some pancakes on a plate.

"Sure," I answered (I'm not exactly a morning person). He then gave me my own stack of pancakes and I poured myself some coffee. He did the same and we eat breakfast in silence. 

"Well there's a fresh pair of clothes that I could give you if you wanna change," he said breaking the silence. I looked down and realized I was wearing the same clothes as yesterday. 

"Sure." 

"Not a morning person are you Granger?"

"Of course I am can't you tell," I answered sarcastically. Draco just smirked. 

"The clothes are on the bed," he said before going into the bathroom. 

         I finished my cup of coffee and looked at the clothes on the bed. It was a pair of new tight jeans and a black long sleeve shirt. Where'd he get the girl clothes? I thought but hastily dismissed the thought.  I then quickly changed into the clothes and was thankful that I was wearing my good pair of combat boots, and picked up my hair into a ponytail.  Draco then came out of the bathroom wearing clothes similar to mine.  

"Follow me Hermione," Draco commanded as he walked out the door not looking back to see if I was following him. I quickened my pace so I walked next to him rather than behind him. We walked through a maze of halls till we reached a door, which Draco opened and I walked in. The room contained a table that upon it had several maps, plans, and models. I then noticed that another person was in the room. He was tall and lanky with a hooknose, I immediately (for some odd reason beyond me) didn't trust him. 

"Morning Malfoy," the stranger said.

"Morning Barker," Draco replied, "Barker this is Hermione Granger, Hermione this is Lou Barker." He nodded affirming my existence and I did the same. 

"What news do you have for me Barker," Draco asked. 

"Well actually I have very good news, we've finally been able to plant an operative in the TB's inner circle," said Lou quite proud at his accomplishment. 

"How did you manage to do that," I asked. Lou turned and looked at me with sheer and utter hatred…more reason to add to why I don't like him. He ignored my comment, and looked to Draco for a response. 

"Good work Barker. Have you gotten any news about where he is right now," Draco asked looking over the maps. 

"No not yet, but when I do you'll be the first one I contact."

"Thank you Barker. Good day," Draco said and motioned for me to leave with him. 

         After leaving Barker (which I was glad to) we walked out to the entrance where we found Mortimer sitting on his chair happily drinking coffee and eating a doughnut (a/n: sry I had to say he was eating a doughnut…lol). He immediately got up and handed Draco and I our coats. And we walked out the front door into the street.

"Um…Draco where are we going," I asked trying to keep up with his long strides.

"You'll see when we get there…"

(A/N: should I make the chapter end here……..hmmm………no I shouldn't that just be cruel!!! lol and I've run outta things for those 2 crazies to say and do…. bak to the story!!!!!!!)

         In the dark he sat there in his over-plushed armchair, sitting in front of a roaring fire, sipping wine, and extremely infuriated with the task at hand. Here he was the new Dark Lord, The Bolt (a/n: insert here…bwhahahahahahaha). He struck fear into the hearts of thousands, killed anyone he pleased, and yet he still couldn't find one measly, insignificant witch. True, with her he could do more damage than thought possible so technically she wasn't THAT insignificant but he was Harry fucking Potter, "He-Who-Has-Betrayed-Us," and probably tons of other names. 

         Hermione Granger, he mused in his thoughts, the last he had seen her had been years ago and he hadn't found a trace of her since. And ever since her disappearance he had looked in every place possible but to no avail had he found her…it was driving him to his breaking point. Every day someone came into the room to tell him if she had been found or not and it was always the same answer. No he didn't love her, but she was his ticket to absolute power and if he had to have a child with her then there would be nothing to get in his way. 

"Master…"

"Yes," he sneered.

"I have some news for you," the house elf replied. 

"What kind of news?"

"Good and bad news sir…"

"Well then spit it out," he yelled at the house elf.

"We've gotten news that Ms. Granger is back in England mas-" Potter jumped out of his chair. Granger finally back in England…but wait what was the bad news?

"What's the bad news?"

"We don't know where she is exactly…"

"Then find her!! I want everyone, every contact that we have looking for her! I want no one to rest until she is found…you hear me!"

"Yes master, right away," said the lil' house elf before scurrying away to inform every one of their new orders. 

         If Granger was back in England she will be found and then I can finally have total and utter power over these pathetic muggles and other useless peoples, he thought as he sat back in his comfy armchair and finished the rest of his wine…

**A/N**: **Alex** thnx for being such a gr8 reviewer! You've actually kept me goin with this fic…and no ur not over enthusiastic lol. **Ko**….remember to review next time!!! Lol ….u 2 **Arwen**! U 2 sisters of mine also keep me goin don't worry bout it lol

Ok guys that's the end of this chapter…I kno it took along time to write but I had to go to tampa to visit family…u kno how it is being underage so u can't really drink, ur w/o a car, and no say in anything….doesn't it suk?!?!?! Wasn't Harry really insightful or just really deep in thought there for a moment…I had a random insightful moment while writing it so it kinda came into the fic…oh well! lol

Anyway there's the ever so familiar button below… click it and u'll win a prize!!!….well actually u won't but u get to tell me how much this chapter sucked!!! U can also c ur name at the end of the chapter….Which is the only thing I can offer on my low budget at the moment lol …


	6. Suiting Up the boring chapter

Disclaimer: anything in ' ' is a thought from the character's deep confusing mind. I don't own HP I just write fics bout them…. any charac. not from HP is mine…obliviously.

Chapter 6: Suiting Up 

****

            Hugging my coat tighter in the attempt of gaining some warmth Draco finally broke the silence…

"Are you willing to do anything to get back at Potter?"

"I not only want to get back at him, but I wanna kill him for making my life hell," I answered truthfully.

"But you didn't answer my question Hermione," he said looking at me.

"Which was…"

"Would you do anything to get rid of him," he asked again. I then looked at Draco staring into his stormy gray eyes, 'He has really changed.' 

"Of course I'll do anything," I said still looking into his eyes. 

"Can I hold you to your word on that," Draco said smirking. 

"Sure." Suddenly I felt like I just sold my soul with that one smirk of his. What was he scheming in that mind of his? 

            We kept walking through the snow. It was getting colder by the minute, or maybe it was just me. But it definitely was getting colder. I started to shiver and shake from the cold, and then Draco noticed my pathetic attempts to get warmth from my coat. Without a word, he put his arm around me so that I would be inside his coat. He was actually sharing his coat with me? Still walking I cuddled up to him; he was so warm. I felt his body warmth spreading all over my body it was an alluring sensation. Alluring? What was wrong with me? I felt so safe here inside his coat. Wait…I find Draco alluring and he makes me feel safe? Help me! 

'Just admit it, you like him.' 

What? Who are you and what are you doing in my head?

'I'm your subconscious intelligent one!'

Hey where does my subconscious get off telling me who I do and don't like?

'Hello!! I'm in your head I think I should know what you really want deep down right?'

You know what?! Why don't you just shut up you stupid thingy!

'Well hey…I'm not the one talking to herself now am I?'

            "Hermione we're here," Draco said snapping me out of my conversation with myself. I looked up and saw a huge, old abandoned warehouse. I didn't say anything but just followed Draco as he walked up to the door and knocked three times. Then the door just opened silently and I followed Draco inside and up a couple flights of stairs. We walked up to the last door and Draco knocked twice. A young looking man opened the door; he looked like he was in his twenties, with a shaved head, and dark olive green eyes. He looked at us and then behind us. "Come in come in," he said hurrying us inside. 

"What brings you here today Mr. G," asked the man. 

"Travis you got any information on the opposition," asked Draco sitting down on an idle armchair. 

"Who's the girl? She's new," said Travis looking me up and down. 

"This is Julia, Julia …Travis. Now that you two are aquatinted do you have any information on the whereabouts of TB."

"Well I don't but I know a friend of yours that should…" 

"And who would that be, Travis?"

"JC is back in town. So happens he'll be at Biagio's tomorrow night," Travis said smirking. Draco smirked as well. 

"Did I miss something? What's Biagio's," I asked. Draco and Travis looked at each other and then broke out into fits of laughter. They stayed that way for about ten minutes. 

"Anyway back to business," Draco said finally. 

"I have a shipment for you in the back. Do you wanna check it out before I send to your place," Travis asked motioning to the back room. 

"Sure. Come on Julia," Draco said following Travis, and I followed them. 

            We walked into the back room that was filled wall to wall with huge shelves that ran throughout the entire room. Travis walked to the second section and climbed up a ladder to the third shelf and picked up this huge package, which he brought down and put on the table. He then opened the wrapping to reveal a black box.  Travis then opened it and I peered inside, it was filled with various types of muggle weapons. Varying to different types guns, knives, explosives, and even different types of torture devices. I looked at Draco and simply said, "Magical box." He nodded in agreement. Travis then closed the box and took it to this hole in the wall and put it in. 

"It should be at your place when you get back," Travis said. 

"Good," Draco said walking out. I went to follow him but Travis grabbed my arm.

"Wait a sec Julia I have something for you," he said. He then went to the last shelf and got a very small box. 

"You're gonna be going to Biagio's tomorrow and I think you'll be needing this." Travis then opened the box to reveal a beautiful bracelet. It was a narrow band of plain sterling silver that had a piece of onyx, which was surrounded by small flecks of what looked like diamonds. 

"Its beautiful. But I can't-"

"No trust me you'll need this bracelet. With it you'll be able to do magic without using your wand. You just need to think of what you want and put out your hand and it shall be done," Travis said closing the box and handing it to me. 

"Thank you," I said. 

            I then walked back into the room I first came in, to see Draco sitting down on a chair. I nodded to him signaling I was ready to go and we left Travis's apartment. We walked down the hallway and down one flight of stairs. We then went up the third door and before Draco could knock the door was already open by this woman with long blonde hair, brown eyes, and looked around 30. She, also like Travis, hurried us inside. Once inside I (as Julia) was introduced to the woman, Eleanor. She offered us something to drink in which we both declined. 

"Well then Mr. G let's get down to business. What kind of things will you being needing for your missions," Eleanor asked. 

"Well as you know there are a few formal functions that He'll be attending so Julia will be needing dresses for that, a few other pieces will be needed, and then we will be stopping by Biagio's," said Draco sitting comfortably, "She'll also need a disguise." 

"Yes sir. Come this way Julia," Eleanor said motioning me to follow her into another room. 

            The room was pretty big compared to the living room area. Half of the room had a stage and then surrounding it were big mirrors, and next to the stage was a small basket with pins measuring tape and such. In the opposite half of the room was a huge vanity table with a chair. Also one of the walls seemed to be one gigantic closet. Eleanor then motioned me to stand on the stage. I stood there while she took my measurements and wrote them down. Then with the measurements she had taken she walked to the wall closet. She looked the closet as though she knew exactly where the perfect dress would be for my figure. She took out a couple of dresses but didn't let me see any of them. 

"Well we have a couple of outfits, let's give you a whole new look," Eleanor said as I sat in the chair in front of the vanity table. She then kept looking at me in a weird way.

"What are you doing," I asked.

"I'm evaluating your facial structure so that I can give you a disguise that is different but still compliments your physical makeup."

"Ok," I said a little unsure of what she was talking about. 

After about 5 minutes of examining my "facial structure." Eleanor finally decided on a new look for me. The only problem was that she wouldn't let me look into the mirror till she was completely done. She did numerous different types of spells to change my eye color. She spent at least a couple hours on my hair alone, that much I could tell because she would sigh in frustration at my hair (because it would never stay the way she wanted it to.  Finally, she let out a cry of joy, "I'm finished!" She then spun the chair so that I was facing a mirror. All I could say was I didn't recognize myself at all. This definitely wasn't the same girl I've been seeing in the mirror for my entire existence. My skin was still tanned but my face was slightly paler, my eyes were a deep mysterious violet, my hair was still curly but it was jet black with auburn highlights, and the makeup Eleanor had put on me made my lips look fuller, my eyes stood out more, and my cheeks had a tinge of rose. 

"Wow…It looks great," I said silently touching my face just to make sure it was really me. 

"Thank you. Now for the clothes I set some things aside, basically formal dresses and a few other pieces that can be worn to anything. Did Mr. G tell you that you might be going anywhere in particular?" 

"He did mention Biagio's. Though I don't kno what he's tal-"

"Oh don't worry I have the perfect thing for that occasion," she interrupted and quickly wrapped up the dresses in boxes. "You'll be wearing this for Biagio's, though don't open it now," Eleanor said giving me all the boxes. I noticed that the box containing the Biagio outfit was black with a silver ribbon. 

"Thank you for everything Eleanor," I said with a broad smile.

"Don't mention it Julia. Now let's go see what he thinks about your new look."

"Who," I asked not quite sure of what she meant.

"What Mr. G thinks of how you look, of course. You look beautiful if I do say so myself," she said with a sweet smile. I smiled back at her as we walked to where Draco was sitting.

            He was sitting in an armchair staring aimlessly into the flames of the fireplace. Eleanor walked in first and cleared her throat so he'd look at her. He quickly looked up.

"So where is she," he asked. 

"Here is the new and improved Julia," Eleanor said motioning towards me, and I walked into the room. Draco's jaw dropped, when he looked over me, though he quickly recovered.

"Let's go." I followed him out but before I left Eleanor pulled me aside whispering into my ear.

"I think he thinks you look great." I smiled at her and walked out to Draco. 

            We didn't say much on the walk back though I did catch Draco checking me out a couple of times. I could only smirk in return. Who would've thought Draco Malfoy checking me out? But he isn't so bad himself…oh man did I just admit to myself I find him attractive?

'Yea you did!'

Shut up!

'Finally you admitted it. Doesn't that feel better?'

Will you shut up!!!

            *As they two were walking down the silent abandoned street there was another person there lurking in the shadows, watching them ever so vigilantly…*

A/N: thnk u for all the people that reviewed the fic. I'm so so so so very very sorry that I haven't been able to update. School is extremely hectic and yea I got personal crap to deal with too. Also next chapter this fic will be going to the "R" rating. Lol because of the "Biagio's" theme. Lol u'll understand when I post ch. 7…n e way I kno this was boring but hey every fic has one…so I kno u see the stupid lil' "submit a review" option…kno go click it and I will love u forever!!! & I'll give talk to personally like I usually always do lol. Mwa! Also wat day do u think I should post regularly??? I need to kno from the reviewers!!!!! Lalalala off to find my muse!!!!……….


	7. Author's Note

Hey everybody!

            Sorry I haven't written in ages but at the moment I'm gonna have to suspend this fic…but only for a while. I kinda got in trouble so I can't be on the computer Monday thru Thursday! doesn't that bite major monkey ass? Also I have tons of homework…I'm using my friend's and the school's computers to update my fics…see aren't I dedicated? lol…also at the same time I was struck with a brilliant idea for another fic during English I just posted it it's called "Slaves of Night" it's a drama but of course I'll find a way of having some Draco and Hermione romance in it lol. I'm sick I kno this already!!! anyway read my other fic for the time being and I'll try to update this fic as soon as possible! wuv u my reviewers!!!

Draco's one and only

DRACO FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
